Red Eyes
by cloud9strife
Summary: Hinata has finally made it. Now its time to prove herself. (This is a requested threesome. Characters include Sasuke x Hinata x Kurenai) LEMON Enjoy!


**Red Eyes**

Authors note: This is a dedication to Rixxell Stryfe

Enjoy!

.

"_The time has come…this is my chance."_

_._

The air breezed through the open window. White papers fluttered over an overused wooden desk. A woman with long blonde hair and the brightest shade of red lipstick- felt restless and utterly exhausted all at once. She tapped against her wooden desk with perfectly long clipped fingernails before taking a large breath. Her hazel brown eyes stared down at the woman before her.

"Are you sure?" The question did not faze the woman who stood in front of her. Her long dark untamed hair made her already crimson eyes that much more intimidating.

"Yes, she is the best for the assignment." She said this with as much assertiveness as she could muster.

The blonde woman let out a sigh before she proceeded to down a cup of sake. With long fingers she took the scroll before her and extending it to the woman in front of her.

"You are aware that this…specific assignment requires a certain amount of finesse and a particular status."

"I am aware Hokage-sama. I have already recommended her."

"Well then. We don't have much time."

. . .

Sparks fly when kunais clash in the midst of battle. Eyes as white and as translucent as the moon itself brighten at the sight of blood gushing from a flesh wound that she has inflicted. _Yes, it was only a matter of time._

Her chest heaved up and down from both the exertion and the thrill of battle. She had survived the psychological and physical combat capability portion of the exam. The only thing left was to prove her worth against a top seasonal Anbu.

Her smile turned almost predatory when her target came it to view. It was time.

* * *

"Congratulations."

A line of about five of the newly recruited members stood at attention. Each took a step forward to accept their appointed alias and mask.

"From this moment on you will be expected to give anything and everything to achieve each and every assignment. Your village should come first and foremost. From this moment on you as an individual no longer exist. You are now a part of Anbu."

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata now dressed in complete Anbu attire stood at attention. Her posture was anything if not professional.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Her voice had a bit of an edge that made whatever remaining reservation the Hokage may have had about assigning her to this mission seem insignificant.

"You have been assigned to an A-rank mission." At the end of her statement a knock was heard. Both women turned towards the door. "You may come in."

The large wooden oak doors opened to reveal a very familiar woman who was also dressed in a similar manner.

"Kurenai."

"Hokage-sama." The dark haired woman bowed in acknowledgement before taking a stand a long side her young protégé.

"As I was saying, this assignment will be delegated to the two of you. You will be given two weeks to complete this assignment. Failure to achieve the objective will not be acceptable. You are dismissed."

* * *

The sounds of people and vehicles being carted across dirt filled roads was dulled by the thick foliage that hid four individuals. A man with eyes as dark and as cold as coal shifted towards his restless companions.

"Are you sure?" His words were delivered with unconcealed malice. The object of his current dissatisfaction was centered on a certain red head.

The red-head rubbed her arms being careful not to meet his intimidating eyes. "Uh,...well the women I talked to said he would be here." She bit her lip when his aura became a bit more threatening.

"Karin, I didn't ask what you heard. I asked if you were certain."

She swallowed before she straightened herself. "I'm positive that he is here. All the evidence that I have obtained has indicated that Komashu is here."

"Good."

* * *

"Listen well. We are about to enter enemy territory. The mission begins once we step foot into the village. Our objective is to stay hidden. We are not to allow our target to escape under any circumstances. If you are compromised at any point you are ordered to retreat. Our target is Komashu Nomar. According to Konoha spies he frequents this place regularly. Are you ready?"

"Hai, um…Kurenai-sensei?"

The woman in question turned red eyes towards her protégé. "Yes?"

"Thank you." The woman smiled in response before she began a sequence of hand-signs.

"Let's go."

* * *

The village wasn't particularly small nor was it as inconspicuous as one would think. The inhabitants were what really made this specific location a sort of haven to a certain type of ninja. In this village the popular saying went along the lines of anything goes but that doesn't mean that the people of this village are ignorant, they are far from that.

A man in perhaps his mid-twenties stood amongst the masses. His grey cloak flowed behind him. His dark green eyes lingered on a young woman before they shifted towards a man's barely concealed weapon. He let a small condescending sneer to mar his perfect complexion before covering his face with the hood of his cloak.

"Komashu-sama."

He turned towards one of his followers who called to him.

"Your accommodations have been prepared for you."

"Excellent," this time the smile that graced his lips caused his followers to shiver in fear.

* * *

A woman stood in a secluded section of the city with a nicely wrapped silk and bells in place. Her long luscious dark hair framed a small innocent face. Her eyes bore a striking resemblance to a pair of blue sapphires. Her lips were painted a luscious red that made them that much more tempting. With light footsteps she steps further into the lion's den.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall. His eyes stayed concealed by the barely lit tavern as he surveyed his surroundings. He took in the occupants in the room before letting his eyes rest on his target. It had taken him weeks to track this individual and every time he came close to obtaining what he wanted, he would be throttled. The man would always find a way to slip from under his every nose but this time would be different. This time he would go in alone. He would get the information he needed from this man and then he would just be one more step closer to achieving his life goal.

He took another sip of his sake. He let the burning sensation go down his throat. The alcohol left a bitter taste but he ignored it. He watched as young women of all shapes and sizes continued to flaunt their services towards any man who would look their way. All that was left now was to wait for the opportune moment. It would all be over in due time.

* * *

The green-eyed man let a small smile grace his lips as women after women attempted to capture his attention.

"Iku." He called to a man taller in build but smaller in stature. The man turned at the call of his name. He motioned for him to come closer. When the man was within earshot he whispered, "Find me something new to play with. I grow bored." The man nodded before leaving with two others flanking him. He turned to smile at the women around him.

* * *

The man Iku was nothing if not simple. There wasn't much he wanted or needed from life. To say the least that his life was more than satisfying ever since he started to work for Nomar-sama would be putting it blandly. His only job was to insure the happiness of his employer in exchange he was allowed to live the life of luxury. So when Nomar-sama wanted entertainment he would do his damn best to ensure that's exactly what he got.

That is what led him to the most remote area of the village. He had heard from a few people that a couple of gypsies had made their way into the village and if the rumors were anything to go by then the women where sure to be beautiful.

He straightened his shoulders when the inn came into view. The door creaked as he opened it. Every step he took would give away a small creak but he ignored it after all he wasn't a ninja. His employer on the other hand…well let's just say he shuddered to think of the poor idiot who decided to cross him. He shook his head to get rid of his growing morbid thoughts and instead focused his attention on the bartender.

The man let out a dry cough before asking what his preference was.

"No drink. I'm here on business." He motioned for the man to come closer before placing a set of bills on the counter. "I here you might be the guy who could help me with what I'm looking for."

"That depends. What are you looking for?" The man asked before setting a dirty glass down and placing his hands on the bar.

"I'm looking for a couple of gypsies. Heard a couple came into town."

The man raised a thick eyebrow before he scratched his poorly kept hair on his chin. "Well I don't know nothing about no here gypsies but if you're interested, a pair of exotic dancers just came in. Said they were here looking for a good time."

"Is that so?" While it was disappointing that he wouldn't be bringing the gypsies. The prospect of bringing a pair of exotic dancers was a bit appealing.

Seeing the look on the other man's face the bar tender let a smile cross his grim filled face. "I take it you're interested."

"Yes, very."

* * *

Hinata stared into the reflection imprinted in front of her. A woman with long dark locks and eyes the color of sapphire smiled coyly back. She marveled at the transformation. It was an expensive serum they had purchased in the land of waves. It allowed the wearer to change appearance. It lasted for long periods of time and it was strong enough to deceive the most basic of ninja. It was great for short term missions.

A knock on the door broke her away from her inner contemplations. Her gaze shifted to the other occupant in the room before she proceeded to answer. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of the man who had rented them the room earlier.

"You have a request."

* * *

The man was insignificant but important all the same. With only one look she could tell that he was nothing more than some civilian with too much muscle and too little back bone. It amazed her that a man like Komashu would ever be interested in traveling with a man like Iku but none of it mattered so long as it lead to her succession of her mission.

"Two-hundred ryo."

She smiled at his meager attempt at intimidation. The attempt alone brought a level of mirth into her heart. "No, five-hundred."

It was comical as his eyes widen at the amount. "Five-hundred," he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, each, per night." She casually turned to look at her fingernails.

"No, that's insane. You can't possibly-"

Growing inpatient by his continues rambles she waved off his speech. "Take it or leave."

The man frowned, although his displeasure was clearly written across his face she could already see that she had won. "Fine, but you will do anything and everything he asks without complaint." He finally relented.

"Deal."

* * *

The placed had the distinct smell of alcohol, sex and old sweat. Kami only knew why the place continued to be so popular. She was led to a small group in the far left corner. She quickly realized that most of the noise was coming from this direction.

"Nomar-sama, I have done as you requested."

Her eyes turned to what she presumed to be Komashu. The man was roguishly handsome. The man smiled at her perusal when their eyes met she gave him simply a raise of her eyebrow. She wasn't the least bit intimidated. After all this was by no means her first mission in which she would be forced to use her body to complete a mission.

"Yes, I see and you've done a good job at that. So tell me, what's your name?"

"I wasn't aware that we would be socializing. If I would have known I would have asked for six instead of five." Her answer pleased him greatly if the mirth in his green-eyes had anything to say. He gave a small chuckle before he motioned for the women around him to leave.

"My, my what a sharp tongue you have. I wasn't aware that whores negotiated now a days."

"Then they obviously weren't whores." Her quick comeback made him smile wider.

"Sit, I promise I won't bite." He teased.

"I'm not worried. On the other hand I am worried about the sword you hold. I'm not much into kinky sex as I may appear to be."

"Are you sure. Perhaps you should try it before you make such harsh opinions on the matter."

"Perhaps, does that mean you'll show me?"

"Why don't we go somewhere that isn't as crowded?"

"I doubt the people of this village will be too happy to find us naked in their local shrine."

He laughed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

After a few days of watching his target Sasuke was now more than a little inpatient. For a fleetingly moment he contemplated attempting to beat the information from Komashu but thought better of it. The man was nothing if not paranoid. No, the only way of getting the information he needed about all known Akatsuki bases was to get this man to trust him. He let his eyes wander one last time before he made his move.

* * *

Komashu was momentarily enjoying his time with the two dances. He found great pleasure in their company especially the younger and bolder of the two. Just then his eyes caught the sight of Iku his most trusted of men. He motioned for the man to come forward.

"What is it Iku? Should I be concerned?" he asked with an air of impatience. The man shook his head before his face turned grim. Quickly Komashu's previously joyous mood dissipated into discontentment.

"A man, Nomar-sama. He wishes to discuss business with you." At his words his green eyes swept the establishment in search of such a man. His eyes landed on a lone figure at the edge of the bar. From this position the man seemed simple and not at all like a ninja. That fact alone made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up for it was well known that one should not trust what he sees because the eyes can deceive. Deciding to investigate the strange individual more extensively he waved his hand letting Iku know that he should bring this man to him. "I understand Nomar-sama." He left and fetched the man that had requested the audience.

He watched as the young man, who looked a few years younger than himself, made his way across the bar. He motioned for his men to give him some privacy. It wasn't too difficult to accomplish. The one thing he liked about this place is that everyone minded their own business and the seat he had chosen was far away from prying eyes.

"You Komashu," the arrogant man asked. Komashu couldn't help but sneer in disdain at the obvious disrespect the youth was showing but decided to wave it off.

"What is it that you want?" he asked. The meeting had barely begun and he was already getting annoyed.

The young man's eyes flickered before they focused on him once more. "Business." He responded with an air of haughty attitude.

His lips twitched in barely concealed contempt. "So I've heard. What I don't understand is what makes you think I would want to do business with you."

The young man cocked a dark eyebrow. The satisfied smirk on the youths face irked him, "because," he let the word hang in the air before moving closer. "I have something you want."

"Oh, and what might that be." He took a sip of his sake before turning uninterested green eyes to the youth before him.

"I've been told you lost something of great value to you."

"Is that so?"

"You can have it back. When you give me what I want."

The sentence caught his interest but he was no fool this man was obviously up to something and from experience that usually didn't bode well for him. He needed to test him before he could begin to trust him much less do business with this man. His eyes shifted for a moment as though lost in thought before he turned penetrating green eyes towards the youth.

"Before, we conduct any business as you put it we should get better acquainted." He motioned for Iku to come forth. "Bring me the young pearl for my companion here." At his orders the man Iku left. "So tell me who is it that I will be doing business with."

* * *

Sasuke, felt inpatient and frustrated. It irked him to know that the only way he could obtain the information he needed was through this man. Still he knew that he did not have much of a choice. He knew Itachi better than most and the bastard never trusted anyone so it was a wonder that this man had the information on Itachi's whereabouts. It meant that either this man was loyal to a fault which he highly doubted or he had the ability to keep information to himself. So he was forced to do things in a way that he had to play his cards right. He wished he could simply grab the bastard and force the information out of him but it was something he could not do. Well not yet anyway.

He sat in silence as the man sent his lapdog to fetch what he needed. He wondered what he meant by young pearl. He didn't have to think too long before a woman with lushes dark long hair stood in front of them. When she looked at him he was shocked to find two blue sapphires staring back at him. He turned his eyes away turning to the man that would lead him to his goal. The man smiled. "Does she not interest you? I had hoped you would find her pleasing. She is a dancer with various skills you might enjoy. We will conduct our business at a later date. I am far too busy at the moment enjoying my free time I don't want to ruin it by bringing such annoying things as business into it."

Sasuke, frowned but did not voice his discontent. He was not ignorant to the way men like Komashu worked. He knew that he didn't trust him. He wondered if the fool thought him naïve and gullible. Otherwise why would he send this girl if not as a spy. He wanted to snort at the man's stupidity. To think that it would only take a woman to resort him to a fumbling idiot was laughable. Still he would play his game if he had to. The sooner the man trusted him the sooner he would be able to complete his goals. "She is adequate." He responds with an air of indifference.

The man smiles sinisterly before adding, "If you'd like you can try both. Although I think you might have your hands full with this one." That was the last thing he said before he left them alone.

Honestly he wanted to ignore her but he knew he was being watched so he settled for playing along. "You can sit if you like." He motioned for the seat in front of him. When she did not move to sit he turned to look at her. He was surprised to watch her giving him a haughty look.

"I don't need your permission to sit. If I had wanted to sit I would have." She said matter-a-fact.

He raised an eyebrow at her attitude before frowning. "I was made aware that you were given to me for my pleasure."

Her grin turned predatory. "On the contrary I was given the task of entertaining you not to be ordered around by you." He frowned unable to see the difference. Before he could voice his thoughts he found her tugging him towards the dance floor.

His eyes narrowed. In one swift moment he had her back against the wall. "What do you think you're doing," he said through gritted teeth. In response her smile turned almost coy. His eyes flickered with surprise and shock when her hands suddenly made contact with the inside of his shirt. Her speed made him eye her with renewed suspicion.

"What's the matter," she cooed. He felt more than saw as her nails scrapped against his chest. Before either could blink he grasped her small wrist with one hand pinning them hard against the wall behind her.

"Don't," his words were delivered with as much malice as he could muster but the small little minx simply grinned in response.

"Oh," she pondered with a mischievous smile. "Then perhaps," she drawled. Suddenly her knee came up caressing his outer thigh before it extended with such expert flexibility he couldn't help but be intrigued. He was distracted for only the slightest of moments but it had been enough for the small minx to escape his grasp. In what seemed like seconds she had draped her body quiet deliberately against his. Their hips had been pressed quiet lusciously together while small hands caressed his neck and biceps it was a wonder he was still able to keep his control intact. He growled when she moved quite deliciously against his covered groin.

While granted he found women appealing he had never been the type to indulge himself as frequently as most. It was something he had categorized long ago as unnecessary for his ultimate goal. Still regardless of his so called reservations it was difficult to deny his need for a warm body.

He let his eyes shift from the more than willing female to his target. He knew that he was being watched. If he was in fact a criminal there should be no problem taking a female for the night even if the woman was simply sent as a spy. If he wanted Komashu to trust him then he had little choice. Still it hardly sat well with him to sleep with a woman who was willing to sell her body to the highest bidder. He scowled at the reminder of being called soft. Turning back to the woman he felt compelled to simply let his desire control him. When faced with indecisiveness he felt more comfortable letting his instincts take control. He felt this situation was no exception.

He kissed her hard. She opened her mouth willingly. Her eyes gleamed with excitement when he forced her higher against the wall. He parted her legs before he attacked the gleam of flesh that showed when her hair shifted. He let his tongue and teeth scrape against the ivory skin of her flesh.

* * *

Hinata had been nervous when Komashu had sent for her. She had known that it was only a matter of time before he let his guard down and they would be able to complete their mission. She had just obtained the information they needed when Iku came looking for her. She was a bit surprised when she was asked to entertain a client of his. Her shock did not end there when she came face to face with a man that reminded her of Sasuke. It was the eyes that gave him away. His eyes were the color of dark gray but still had that same look. From the looks of it the man was simply a miniscule copy of the former member of Team Seven. At the same time there was always the possibility that this man could in fact be using a similar potion as hers. There was a way to confirm that but in order to do so she would need to use the Byakugan which meant blowing her cover. In her mind she weighed the options and decided that her mission took higher priority. Straightening with resolve she made her way towards the men.

She could tell even from this distant that this guy held no interest for her. The irritation was clear as day on his face. She wanted to laugh at his disgruntlement. The man was hardly a threat if he could not even mask his indifference. She grinned at his determined expression.

* * *

She was a master of deception. She had many years to hone in such a skill. Today it would be her protection and her weapon. It would be a lie if she said that his hands on her skin did not leave a burning sensation. It was difficult to think straight in his presence. The way he touched her and caressed her skin made her feel as though it was only the two of them and no one else. It would be so easy to give in but again she said it was difficult not impossible. She had not worked through blood and sweat for her to just throw it away for one single night. No, she was by far better than that.

With a finesse that could only be acquired through years of training she flipped their positions. It was now she who held him in the palm of her hand. She didn't need to know him to know that her touches had been affecting him. Her eyes sparkled at the thought that perhaps he was a newly unexplored prey. Her spine coiled in pleasure at the mere thought of what she could teach him. She let her nails gently scrape against his covered crotch. She watched with predatory eyes as he shivered deliciously under her touch. Before she could see how far she could press her luck he had her hands clasped by one of his larger hands.

She practically moaned when she saw the raw lust that flicked across his eyes. Her smile turned wide when he forced her roughly against the wall. For a moment he seemed to have forgotten where they were, the thought amused her greatly. A small bubble of laughter almost escaped her small plush lips but she pressed it down when she felt him grind against the fabric of her pants. Her bells jingled with every movement. Their pants mingled. His lips traveled from her neck to her lips. She sucked and licked his upper lip before letting him explore the inside of her mouth.

"More," she whispered with such tantalizing need that he couldn't help but growl in response. His eyes flashed with slightly covered need before he attacked her delicious mouth again. His hands slowly moved down her delicate shoulders to the small knots that held the fabric together. Suddenly she pulled away. He felt the haze begin to disappear when he felt himself being pulled towards the stairs that led to the rooms. When he stopped to prevent their assent she turned to him in a twirl of bells and soft fabric. "I want more," she tells him. Her eyes glitter with such lust that the heat, the fire is back. Before he can protest any further he finds himself in a strange room and they are not alone. He stiffens at the sudden stranger. From looks alone she looks like the girl next to him dressed in similar clothes. He hair is shorter and the color of crimson. Her eyes are black and something seems wrong.

"This is my companion she will be joining us." The words sound innocent but they are not. His mind tells him he should turn and leave but the small hand in his makes him stay. Not because he can't break their contact but because he doesn't want to.

"That's only if he can handle it."

* * *

Kurenai lets her mouth travel from the nape of his neck to his uncovered chest. Her eyes travel to her younger companion. She knows that this isn't the first time Hinata has had to do something like this but she has to wonder if she can handle this. She beacons for her young protégé and obediently Hinata comes forward. "I believe we were asked to entertain him." Hinata understanding her sensei's words and begins to move. Slowly the sounds from the small bells come to life with every thrust of her hip and every movement they chime as though in applause.

His eyes watch her unable to tear them away. Her body moves and dances coming close but never too close. Letting him think he can simply grab out and capture her only for her to elude him. She beacons and teases him. He attempts to grab her only to be pulled back by the second woman. Her talented hands move from his uncovered chest to his pants. He lets her have her miniscule control. He wants to see how far they will go. To see how talented they really are.

Feeling he had had enough of their teasing he turns to the one next to him pulling her forcefully onto his lap. By now his pants and shirt have been thrown onto the floor leaving him quiet open to observation. With ease he pulls her jingled skirt up and plunges himself into her folds making her cry out in pleasure. "Ride me," he commands. The woman on top of him smiles before she begins a steady pace. With hands as quick as lighting he pulls her shirt down to expose her pointed breasts. He takes them into his hands and pinches the small nubs. She cries out a second time making her slam down onto his aching cock. By now the jingles on the second have come to a stop. He smirks in pleasure before he pounds himself up causing the woman on top of him to writhe in pleasure. Setting her aside he pulls the girl that had captured his interest. He pulls her onto the sheets. She bends her leg and he touches and caresses it. His fingertips brush lightly causing her to shiver in delight. He pinches and gropes her covered breast making her pant. When he pinches the sensitive nubs she thrust forward.

Having had come out of her induced euphoria she turns to their current desire and watches as he makes Hinata ache for his touch. Slowly with limber limbs she makes her way to him and begins to caress and grab him from behind. She lets her nails caress his back before she whispers delightful nothings into his ear. She hears him grunt and growl when Hinata becomes bold. She bites his earlobe as she watches as her protégé lets her small hands travel from his chest to his quivering member. She watches her as she grasps and takes a hold of the sensitive appendage. Her eyes turn predatory when he begins to thrust himself into her small hands. Feeling a little left out she grasps a fistful of his hair forcing his lips against hers. She kisses him open mouthed until he is left panting. Bending down she takes one of his balls into her mouth. The combined feeling of Hinata's hands and Kurenai's mouth makes him come fast and hard. Then seeing them lick and taste the aftermath of his cum makes him hard all over again. He flips over the smaller of the two before uncovering her breast. They are perky and pink. He molds them into his hands before he thrusts into her from behind. She whimpers so lusciously they he stays like that for a moment before her rump begins to shift and move making his aching cock pulse with need. Kurenai licks and bites the scares that line his neck and chest. The sensitive skin pulses sending delicious shivers down his spine causing him to increase his pace and pound into the other.

Hinata whimpers and moans as his thrusts hit that certain spot that makes her tremble. He shifts and turns her to the side making her lift her leg before he begins to thrust into her from this new position. The pleasure becomes blinding and soon she finds her toe curling high making her come deliciously slow. He pulls out letting his come drip onto the sheets. Kurenai pushes him down taking his member into her mouth. Soon she is letting it slide in and out of her hot mouth. His cock stiffens at the sudden new pleasure she scraps her teeth lightly making him groan. She sucks and licks making his member quiver and tremble. He growls in frustration when she pulls away. She then turns to the younger girl. "Would you like a taste?" she asks much too sweetly. The girl's eyes glisten before she crawls towards them. Tentatively she lets her tongue stick out. Unsurely she licks the tip tasting the small drop that has come from the tip. He takes in a shake breath. Her eyes widen before she lets her tongue dart again against his aching member. Unable to contain his impatience he grabs her soft locks and thrust himself into her mouth. She lets him and takes him into her mouth letting her throat soften at the intrusion. He pulls the second closer to him fingering her core. She eases onto his fingers. He insets two more making her mouth water. He feels his next orgasm begin to come fast. He pulls the smaller of the two up and pushes her against the head board; he pulls her legs up and takes her in this new position. Until they are both convulsing with pleasure. She screams before coming placid in his arms. He grabs the other and pulls her on top thrusting his hips up meeting her at every thrust. Her hands bunch onto the covers until she spent herself. His member turns placid inside her core but he's too tired to move. She pants against his chest. Their pants are the last thing he hears before he succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

"Damn it!" Komashu shouts making his men cower in fear. "How is this possible?!" His uncontrollable anger makes him tremble. "You fools why did none of you notice?"

His men cower only Iku dares to speak. "We didn't know."

At his words Komashu snarls. "You didn't know! You DIDN'T KNOW!" He slams his fist against the wall. "Someone breaks into my vault and steals my belongings and all you can say is YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I'm sorry. We just didn't think-,"

"You're right! YOU DIDN'T THINK!" He begins to pace. "What do you suppose I do? Huh? What just sit here and wait for the Akatsuki to find out their information has been leaked. You imbeciles!"

* * *

Hinata awoke with the feel of a familiar chakra. A familiar hand was shaking her. She opened her eyes to find a transformed Kurenai eyeing her. "It's time to move." At her words she sprung up ready to move. Knowing that it was too soon to be moving she felt dread fill her insides.

She was afraid to ask but swallowed her fear and asked anyway. "What happened?"

Kurenai pursed her lips together in distaste, "someone made him run."

"What?!" she all but screamed. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he's planning on moving out tonight. If there is any chance of completing this mission then we need to move _now_." The emphasis on what needed to be done made her jump to change in her shinobi gear.

Strapping her kunai holster she turned to her sensei. "Let's go."

* * *

"Did you get it?" The words came out soft and unsure. Karin was frightened when Sasuke came back. He had seemed different and that scared her. She was used to the brooding and even the violent version of him but this version scared her.

He ignored her inquires and proceeded to lead them away from the village. It was too early to speak. He could still taste them both on his lips. He had almost succumbed under their spell. Had he been anyone other than the last survivor of the Uchiha clan he was sure that he would have become a slave to the desire they had brought onto him. He shuddered to think he had almost become a puppet to their whims. When he awoke, he left before his resolve could dissolve into nothing but ashes. He had found what he needed. Iku had given away the location of his coveted treasure and amongst the garbage he found what would take him one step closer to completing his goal.

"It's time."

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk watching with hazel eyes as the two women stood in front of her. They looked worse for wear but alive nonetheless. She let out a sigh before extending her hand for the offending object of her detest. Oh, how she hated paperwork. She waved a tired hand indicating they should begin.

"The mission is complete." This was Kurenai who said this. She eyed the woman for a moment before she turned searching eyes to the younger woman.

"We were forced to complete the mission at an earlier date. There was an outside force that compromised the mission. We were unable to bring back the target alive."

"I see," her eyes drifted to the document on her desk. She had read the report. They had apparently came across someone that may or may have not been Sasuke. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today before turning back to her two Anbus'. "You are dismissed."

.

.

.

Finally! Yes I finally finished this! Honestly my brain has been all over the place I hope everyone enjoyed the fic. Please Review. I'm currently trying to get a few chapters out. One for Ten lifetimes and One for Circe. It's just that my brain is a jumble of crap. It's all over the place. Thank you for all those who have been patient with me.


End file.
